Chapter 237
is the 237th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary At another part of the Golden Dawn Headquarters, Klaus and two others members are surrounded by mist. Klaus thinks thinks about how insane the enemy's spell is and that it is impossible to pin down the enemy. Suddenly the enemy appears and compliments Klaus on how solid his magic is. Klaus attacks the enemy in front of him with his Blazing Spiral Lance but the enemy turns out to be a mist clone. The enemy taunts Klaus about how his spell will never hit him since they are all solid, and then launches multiple Mana Bullets at Klaus and his allies. And the enemy manages to break through Klaus's barrier and defeat Klaus' allies, the enemy says that they will never win since he is a genius stage zero mage that was chosen by the Dark Triad. Letoile is protecting herself within her Another Atlas spell, and thinks about how she has to do something or they will all be annihilated. Letoile thinks about how her Useless North spell won't respond within the mist and she can't even make her Another Atlas spell bigger. Letoile thinks about to do when William told them that they still have the power of the elves within them and how they will use that power to protect the kingdom. Letoile also thinks about how even after a half a year of training they may have managed to make the power their own but they are still not at the level of the elves. Letoile then thinks about how the enemy's magic is just too powerful. The enemy laughs at Klaus and tells him to give up since his spells are broken and his body is a mess. The enemy says that Klaus doesn't have a chance of beating him, but Klaus replies that his will hasn't been broken. The enemy tells Klaus to hurry up and die, when Yuno comes in and uses his wind to blow all the mist away. The enemy thinks about how Yuno is his natural enemy, and uses his Sealing Spectral Hands spell to bind Yuno. Yuno thinks about how he is tired from his last fight, while the enemy tells them that they won't defeat him no matter how many of them there are. Letoile manages to locate where the enemy's real body is and charges towards him. Letoile manages to get close enough and uses her Another Atlas spell to trap the enemy. Suddenly Klaus appears behind the enemy, which the enemy wonders how Klaus is able to still move even with all the damage he had taken. Klaus thinks about how he trains so hard even when someone with talent appears before him. Klaus then uses his Blazing Spiral Lance spell to defeat the enemy, while he tells the enemy that he can still move because he trains like crazy. Klaus thanks Letoile and Yuno because they saved him back there. As Yuno is polite with Klaus, Klaus tells him to stop being polite since Yuno is the vice-captain, but Yuno replies that Klaus should stop calling him the vice-captain since it's creepy, which Letoile says that it doesn't really matter to them. Yuno and Klaus notice that their Captain's is magic above them, when Zenon and William come crashing from the ceiling. Yuno, Klaus, and Letoile notice that William has been defeated, which Zenon notices them and comments about how not all the Golden Dawn's members are dead yet. Magic and Spells used References Navigation